¿Qué siento hacia ti?
by kuroXerxes
Summary: Un rey demonio y un humano. Dos seres que no debieron conocerse y cuyo final desato la más terrible tragedia. (Escribí esto en Febrero... No pregunten solo escribí) AkaReo


_"Estamos solos, vivimos solos y morimos solos. Solo a través del amor y la amistad podemos hacernos la ilusión, por un momento, de que no estamos solos."- Orson Welles_

—Te amo — Me susurro gentilmente, su voz demostraba seguridad sin embargo mas que un saludo parecía despedida. No quiero esto, ¿Por qué el destino insiste... mentira, soy yo quien me arrebato mis propios seres queridos ninguna deidad y menos algo en lo que insisto no creer: el destino.

 _ **"Se le advirtió que no podría con ambos sin embargo optó por arriesgarse y ve como término"**_

Escuché nuevamente esa voz en mi cabeza ¡odiaba esa voz! Porque todas las veces tenía razón y eso me fastidiaba. Con delicadeza deje que su cabeza se recostará en mis piernas, el frío calaba nuestros cuerpos, yo de forma inconsciente temblaba, sin embargo, el otro nunca se quejo.

—No te duermas —ordene— por favor... —susurre con un hilo de voz, nuevamente aquel lado "humano" que todos decían que poseía me invadió haciendo flaquear mi fuerza de voluntad ¿realmente tengo aquello? ¿soy merecedor de tenerlo?

 ** _"Eres merecedor de mas, tu tienes el poder de controlar todo; posees las habilidades de destruir y de construir cosas a tu gusto"_**

Solté un gruñido al viento que solo se movió con mayor brusquedad haciendo que una gran cantidad de flores cayeran de aquel sakura que tanto te gustaba. La vista era hermosa, los finos pétalos rosados danzaban rodeándonos mágicamente como si de un momento a otro fueras a despertar ¿Qué seguía? ¿Yo llorando? ¡Nunca! Jamás había llorado y esto no era la excepción, solo era una ida más... regresaba a estar solo como hace tiempo; aun no me la creo que a pesar de ser un demonio de la mas alta sociedad pereciera ante la soledad ¿Y tú? Alguien que nunca debió conocerme, ser ignorante que osabas mencionar las dulces e hipócritas palabras de un "te amo". Yo nunca las dije, el porque era simple: mentiría. Yo no puedo amar a alguien y menos a un simple humano, ser que no pertenece a ningún lado. . .

Recuerdo una vez que tu me negaste eso con una risilla.

"—los humanos si pertenecemos a algún lugar." "—bah' mentiras.", yo te había contestado pero volviste a soltar otra dulce risa y volviste hablar "—nuestro lugar esta con los seres que amamos, somos como los lobos" en ese momento miraste al cielo fascinándote con la noche tan clara a la vez que yo lo hacia de tus finas facciones "—aunque en un momento de nuestra vida estemos solos sabremos que tenemos un lugar al cual volver y claro podemos crear otros lugares siempre y cuando tengamos fe." terminaste de explicar y me miraste de reojo con aquellas iris color jades. Quede un momento reflexionando lo que me dijiste ¿Cómo lobos? Reí ante mi propia duda "—los lobos siempre pelean por la comida y otras cosas además cuando un lobo sale de la manada el 50 % de las veces muere solo" mencione, y tu regresaste tu mirada al cielo y me respondiste aunque esta vez sin acompañarla de una dulce risa "—Es algo que todos hacen ¿no? Pelear por lo mejor para vivir y no puedo negarte que algunas personas mueren en el intento de encontrar el amor de su vida" ahora que lo pienso nunca logre entender el porque aquello había sonado melancólico, como si tu sufrieras el doble. "—Nunca he tenido que pelear por comida, todos corren al verme, en fin, tu dices que todos tienen un lugar al cual pertenecer, entonces ¿a donde perteneces tú?" Enmudeciste cuando termine de hablar y tus gestos dieron un giro total, fruncías la boca y tus ojos se dilataron como si fueras a llorar, que estúpido fui "—Yo soy como aquellos lobos que mueren en soledad y silencio, esos que nunca se recuerdan" debí decirle algo sin embargo guarde silencio y deje que te hundieras más...

Ahora puedo comprenderte un poco, tu llorabas en la noche por eso; no tenias lugar al cual ir o al cual regresar, varias veces me vi tentado a decirte que te vinieras conmigo sin embargo ya no se que me lo impedía ¿era por la diferencia de "razas"? No creó, a mi nunca me importó eso, acaso ¿era lástima? Bah' todos los humanos me provocan aquel sentimiento sin embargo ¿tú en que eras especial? ...

 _ **"Un simple humano nunca representará nada especial para nosotros; son criaturas que no deben existir"**_

—¡Cállate! Tú piensas que somos la perfección pero no!, entiende eso.

 ** _"HAHAHAHA ¿acaso te encariñaste con ese humano? "_**

¿Realmente me encariñe? No supe que decir para negarlo... parece que si pero no debo! Aun recuerdo el rostro de aquel humano, la primera persona que me hizo dudar de mi mismo e hizo que mi corazón palpitara, aquel gigante de pelo morado que ahora, me atrevo a decir que lo quise...maldigo aquel creador de estos sentimientos tan pegajosos y confusos.

 ** _"Parece que tengo razón, bueno siempre la tengo. En fin, ¿que harás? Tu como el REY demonio ¿vengar la muerte de tu amado? ¡Ha! Te has vuelto patético"_**

Quizá aquella voz tenia total razón, me volví débil al punto que los demás demonios dudaban de mi poder y me retaban a estúpidas peleas en donde siempre ganaba. Cerré por un momento mis ojos relajando aquellas ganas de matar que me habían invadido repentinamente ¿Qué era aquello?

 ** _"Sed de venganza"_**

Volviste hablar. ¿venganza? Yo no tome venganza de lo sucedido con el otro humano.

 _ **"No es lo mismo"**_

¿No lo era? Por algún motivo la voz de mi cabeza sonaba ¿triste? "Al parecer tu también te encariñaste" mencione con una ladina sonrisa

 ** _"No confundas las cosas, además acabas de admitir que tu lo estas"_**

¿Qué? Yo solo había dicho que tu también... maldito. Gruñí y por unos momentos lo maldije, al parecer mi mente vagaba por los confines de la nada. La nostalgia me pego y de forma inconsciente junte nuestras frentes inclinándome con calma, no quería saber nada más de nadie, no quería sentir nada por alguien, yo había nacido para vivir solo.

 ** _"Entonces lo admites"_**

No pero esta sensación es agobiante.

 _ **"Entonces si, te faltan mucho por aprender"**_

Tu dices eso pero ¿tu que sabes? Tu solo eres un ser que vive en mi cabeza.

 _ **"Nacido de tu debilidad**_ -agregó- _**por eso todo aquello que tu no entiendes yo entiendo"**_

Entonces... ¿Qué eres, que soy?

 _ **"Eso es algo que no te puedo responder, tengo respuestas pero tu te estás preguntando por ti y nosotros dos somos seres completamente distintos"**_

Solté un suspiro y distancie mi rostro de aquel que iba perdiendo color lentamente como si aun se aferrara a su existencia, decidí volver a ignorar aquella voz que había decido callar. ¿realmente estoy encariñado contigo? Sabía que preguntando al viento no lograría nada e igual preguntando a desconocidos.

Estos últimos años admito que me los pase tranquilos, como heredero al trono y a la vez escoria de la realeza. Te conocí en un campo de flores amatistas, cerca del rio escondido en medio del bosque; desde el inicio estuve intrigado por tu existencia pero creo que al final si me encariñe.

Yo, rey demonio, que perteneció a tus brazos, mi tranquilidad residía en la letra de tus canciones y mi objetivo a futuro era permanecer a tu lado aunque yo no lo supiera. Mis alas perecieron contigo, maldigo al ser que oso desatar mi ira al finalizar tu existencia ¿podre reunirme contigo en el mas allá? No creó, yo soy un demonio y con lo que pasará a partir de ahora menos.

Deje tu cabeza en el suelo y acomode por última vez tu flequillo de color azabache, tan suave y sedoso que envidiaría cualquier mujer. Me reincorpore con pesadez, mis ojos mostraban la oscuridad que mi corazón emanaba en estos momentos. Este será el fin de todo y a menos que alguien me detenga no tendré piedad. Muerte a la vida, al sol, a la luna, este será el inicio de mi ira que no se consumirá con nada.

En un ultimo susurro cree una llamarada con mi mano que fue en dirección a ti, quemando hasta tus cimientos. No es que fuera malo o algo por el estilo, simplemente no dejaría que ningún ser tuviera el privilegio de mantener tu cuerpo fallecido.

Ahora todo se volvió oscuro, el anochecer se cubrió de un oscuro rojo y un tétrico ambiente.

 ** _"¿Entonces admites encariñarte?"_**

Lo admito, con este humano sentí lo que con nadie mas sentí

 ** _"Has madurado"_**

Siempre fui maduro simplemente la madurez no significa saberlo todo.

 ** _"¿Que harás? "_**

Tú mismo lo dijiste, sufro de "sed de venganza". Aquel lobo que solía ser solitario ya no lo es, pertenece a un lugar y el ser de ese lugar se ha enojado además creo que no soy el único encariñado.

 _ **"He, tienes razón"**_

Ahora amigo mío es hora de que actuemos.

—Ahora lo se, me volviste blando y frágil mas no se si agradecerte o no, estas serán las últimas palabras que te dedique, a partir de ahora mis acciones hablaran —hable hacia el viento. Suspire y comencé a andar al primer pueblo que tuviera la desgracia de atravesarse en mi camino.

—Reo me encariñe y puedo admitirlo ahora... Yo te ame...


End file.
